Mixed feelings and sexual frustration
by AnotherUncreativePenname
Summary: Axels the kind of guy that everybody loves. He was charming, funny, and charismatic. But none of those people had to live with him. BoyXboy. Don't like don't read.


**This story is boyXboy. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

**Rated 'M' for swearing and sexual themes.**

**Paring is Axel and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.**

**I don't own any characters.**

**This is pure smut.**

* * *

><p>"Axel i swear to god! If you leave another one of your wet, dirty towels on the bathroom floor again, I'm gonna kick your ass!"<p>

Axel was the kind of guy that everyone liked. He was charismatic, friendly, and oh so charming. But none of those people had to live with him. I mean he was my friend and everything. But sometimes I just couldn't stand him.

The bathroom door opened and out came Axel, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"What? I didn't leave a towel on the floor. See?"

He said while gesturing to the bathroom floor. True to his word, there wasn't a towel on the floor. Nor was there a giant puddle of water. He was learning.

"Good. Now only if you could do that **all the time**."

"Calm down, Roxas. Geez, don't take out your sexual frustration on me."

I hated when he did that. Just because he went out and slept with a new person every night does not give him the right to make fun of the fact that I'm a virgin.

"I am NOT sexually frustrated!"

"Riiiiight. And I'm not a natural red head. Have you ever considered masturbating?"

I could already feel my face turning red out of anger and embarrassment. He laughed at me and ran into his room when I started chasing after him.

"Fucking prick!"

I shouted at his bedroom door. I heard him say something behind the door, but i couldn't hear it very well. At that point I didn't really give a rats ass.

When he came back out, he was wearing his pajamas pants and a t-shirt. His red hair was hanging in a loose ponytail down his back, which probably meant he wasn't going out tonight.

"You staying in tonight, Rox?"

"Dunno yet. I might go over to Sora and Rikus for a little bit."

Axel nodded his head and slumped down onto the couch. What in the world just happened to him? He was so cheerful and full of life like two seconds ago. Now he's acting like someone just died. Ill never understand his mood swings.

"Wanna watch some TV with me?"

"Im not watching Jersey Shore."

"Ok, ok, fine. We won't watch Jersey Shore."

I smiled at my victory and jumped onto the couch with him. I snatched the remote from the table and started flipping through channels, looking for something to watch. I finally stopped on Cartoon Network where an episode of Adventure Time was just starting. Axel groaned and a started rubbing his forehead.

"How do you even like this show? It's so goddamn annoying!"

"No, Jersey Shore is. Adventure Time has hidden meaning and morals behind each episode. Jersey Shore is about people getting drunk all the time."

"So? It's still WAY better than this kid show."

"Its not a kid show! Besides, I have the remote."

I held up the remote and smirked, showing him that I had the upper hand in this battle. Axel glanced over at me and narrowed his eyes at the remote. He launched at me and tackled me onto the couch, fighting for the remote.

"Give me the remote!"

"No! Get off me!"

We wrestled around for a little while until he was sitting on top of me with both arms pinned above my head.

"Get off me, you asshole!"

He smirked and brought his face very closely to mine. I could feel his hot heavy breath on my lips as he got closer. I felt my cheeks growing hot and i had lost all sense of what was going on.

"A-Axel, what are you- Mnnfg!"

Without any warning or hesitation, he pressed his lips onto mine. I couldn't believe what was happening. The guy I absolutely couldn't stand was kissing me! I brought my knee up to my chest and shoved him off of me. He fell back onto the couch and rubbed where I had pushed him.

"What the hell was that about? I-I can't believe you just did that! And that was my first-"

I slapped my hand over my mouth and felt my whole face get warm. I was completely humiliated. Axel just sat there and stared at me with a blank expression. Now I remembered why i hated him so much.

"You do this all the time with those people you bring home. You have sex with them, then you throw them away like they meant nothing to you. That's why I cant stand you sometimes!"

I grabbed my keys and stormed out of the apartment. I left Axel sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

The walk to Sora's place felt like life time, even though he only lived a few blocks away from me. I had so many thoughts buzzing through my head that i couldn't even think straight. When i arrived at his place, I banged my fist on the door. Sora greeted me at the front door, wearing his pajamas.

"Roxas! What's wrong? You usually call when you're coming over."

"It's stupid fucking Axel, Sora! I can't stand him anymore!"

Sora took my hand and guided me to the kitchen, where Riku was sitting at the table with a hot cup of coffee in front of him. He didn't say much to me. But then again he was a man of very few words. I sat down anxiously at the table and drummed my fingers on the wooden surface. Sora sat down next to Riku and took a sip from his coffee.

"Ok, tell me what happened."

"What do you think happened? He acts like a child and teases me all the time, saying that I'm 'sexually frustrated' or whatever. Which I'm not!"

"You sort of are, Roxas."

"Shut up! Who's side are you on?"

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"Well, then we ad an arguement over what TV we were gonna watch and he frickin' wrestles me for the damn remote. And what does he do? He kisses me, Sora! He fucking kisses me!'

Sora practically choked on his coffee when i told him about the kiss. Riku started patting his back until his coughing fit was over.

"He kissed you? Oh my gosh! That was your first kiss, right?"

"I know! I was so pissed at him, that I just left the apartment without calling you."

"Did you say anything to him before you left?"

"Of course i did! I told him that he did that all the time with people. That.. that he kisses them and has sex with them, then he just throws them away like they were an old pair of shoes! It's like he's using the people. Like he doesn't even care about them."

"Dont you think that that was a little mean?"

"Mean? He makes fun of me all the time for being a virgin. So I slapped him with a little bit of truth, it's not big deal."

"I dunno, Roxas. I think that would sort of upset him."

"What, are you defending him now?"

"Im not defending him. I'm just saying.. Maybe.. He has sex with random people for a reason.."

I stared at Sora was a perplexed look on my face. Sora bit his lip and started nervously drumming his fingers on his coffee cup. He was hiding something from me. He was never a good lier.

"What do you mean, Sora?"

Sora glanced over at Riku and gave him a questioning look. Riku nodded his head to Soras silent question and looked back over to me.

"Axels in love with you."

"I... What? How... How do you know this?"

"Cause he told me. He told me that he's been in love with you ever since high school. But he heard some rumor that you hated his guts, so he that's when he started hooking up with random people. He was trying to get over you."

"But.. He hates me. He makes fun of me all the time for being a virgin."

"Hes not making fun of you. He can't stand the thought of someone else being with you like that. So he's just making sure that you're still a virgin."

I sat there staring into space, trying to process all this new information. Sora and Riku sat and watched me for a long time, waiting for my reaction.

"But.. I.. Hate him..."

"Are you sure that you hate him? Or do you hate the fact that he use to go out and have sex with people almost every night?"

I thought back to every person Axel brought back to our place and I remembered how much I hated each and every one of them. All those bubble headed bimbos and jerk off guys. But I could never figure out why.

"I.. Wait.. Use to? He use to go out?"

"Yeah, he's been depressed lately and he stopped going out to clubs a few weeks ago. He hasn't slept with anyone since then."

"Then where has he been going all this time?"

"He's been coming over here. Or going over to Xion's place. He can't stand being around you knowing nothings gonna happen. But he can't stay away from you either."

I groaned and hid my face behind my hands, suddenly feeling like a complete asshole. He's been depressed and i was the one making him depressed. Axel was in love with me and here i was acting like a complete ass to him.

"Roxas. What was it like when he kissed you?"

"W-what..?"

"When he kissed you. What was it like?"

I had completely forgotten about him kissing me. The feeling of his lips on mine. His warm breath against my skin. My face felt warm again just thinking about it. And it didn't hit me until just now that.. that I might've liked it.

"It... It was.. Nice.. R-really.. Nice.."

As soon as i said that, a grin started to spread on Sora's face. Even Riku smiled at me.

"Roxas, i think you love him."

Everything was slowly starting to piece itself together now. My feelings towards him weren't of hate. I was jealous of all those people he had been with.

"I... I love him?"

I felt butterflies in my stomach when i said that. I wanted to say it over and over again. It felt amazing. I suddenly stood up from my chair and ran out of their kitchen. Sora followed behind me and grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have to go back. I need to talk to him."

My heart did a summersault in my chest and I smiled at Sora. Sora smiled back and went searching in his pants pockets for something.

"Ok, but take these with you."

Sora slipped a few foil wrapped condoms into my hand. I shoved them into my pocket and glared at Sora, who was shoving me out the door. At this point, I didn't care. I had to talk to Axel. I had to see him.

The trip home was a lot faster then the trip out. I ran the whole time, so I entered the apartment out of breath. Everything was quiet. The TV was off and it was dark. Except for a little crack of light coming from Axel's room. I gently placed my keys onto the counter and silently took off my shoes. He had fallen asleep with the light on, again, and was facing the door. He looked so sad as he slept.

I lifted up his sheet and crawled onto the bed next to him, being careful not to wake him up. I guess it didn't work out so well, because his eyes snapped open and stared at me.

"Ro-roxas? What are you doing here-"

I cut him off by placing my finger on his lips. Then i wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his red hair. He seemed even more shocked when I pressed my lips onto his. But he seemed to have quickly recovered and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was a chaste kiss, but i loved every second of it. When we broke apart, he bite his lip and continued to stare at me.

"I don't understand.."

"Riku and Sora told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"So... you're not mad at me then?"

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

Axel smiled at me and leaned forward to capture my lips again. This time his lips moved in soft slow ripples against mine. My face warmed up again as his hands traveled down my back and grabbed my ass. I groaned when I felt our bodies getting closer and he took that chance to slip his tongue past my open lips. But Axel stopped before we could go any further.

"Why'd you stop..?"

"Because.. If i don't stop now... Then I'll never be able to stop..."

"Who said i wanted you to stop?"

"Are you sure..?"

"Axel, I'm a sexually frustrated virgin.. I want you.. Right now.."

"Thank god."

He rolled us over so that he was straddling my waist and attacked my lips again. I willingly opened my mouth, this time, and allowed him to explore. I lost all sense of thought, my mind had turned into mush at this point. All i knew was that i wanted Axel so badly, it hurt.

We broke apart again and he started kissing my cheek, my jaw, and then my neck. My eyes fluttered shut when i felt him nip and my jugular. A soft moan escaped past my lips when he started sucking that same spot. He pulled away to quickly admire his work and he set to work on another area of my neck.

His hands were working his way underneath my shirt, slowly lifting it to expose my chest. I let my arms drop as he pulled the shirt off of my body. Then he started attacking my newly exposed skin. Those skillful hands of his gently trailed up my chest and ghosted over my nipples.

"Aahh~"

My body arched at this new sensation and I moaned again. I could feel Axel smirking against my skin and he moved to place his lips around one of my

nipples. Sucking and licking at the erect nub. I bit down hard on my lip and I arched my back again.

"A-Axel..."

"Hmm?"

"T-take off your shirt.."

Axel smirked again and quickly yanked his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. We both groaned into each others mouths at the feeling of skin on skin. It was so amazing.

"Roxas."

He broke our heated kiss and trailed his lips along my body again, whispering my name between each kiss. I felt his hands move down to my waist. Then i felt his fingers slipping underneath my waistband. I grabbed a handful of sheets as he started to undo my belt and slid my pants off of my body.

"God you're so beautiful."

He went back to kiss me, but his fingers kept playing with the hem of my boxers. He slipped his hands underneath the fabric and gently squeezed my ass. I squeaked into the kiss and bucked my hips up against his, making him moan. I swear, he was as hard as i was.

"So, you've never masturbated.. Have you?"

How was he still able to speak full sentences? I could barely think straight. I shook my head as a response and stared up at him, wondering why he was asking this now? He smiled and me and gently kissed my forehead.

"Im not making fun of you.. I promise."

He grabbed the hem of my boxers and started to slide them down my legs. After he got them off, he randomly tossed them onto the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and covered my face, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Axel laughed and moved my hands away from my face, before pinning them above my head.

"Don't be embarrassed..."

He whispered against my lips. I shuddered at the huskiness in his voice and my eyes fluttered shut again. I felt his weight shift on the bed as he moved lower down my body. He hooked my legs over his shoulders and placed his hands on my hips. I honestly had no clue what he was doing.

"Ax-Axel? W-what are you- Ahhh!"

My hands clutched onto the sheets as i felt his tongue on my throbbing erection. I've never felt anything so wonderful before. I would've thrusted up into his mouth, if he wasn't holding down my hips. He wrapped his mouth around my length and started to suck, hard.

"Oh god.. Axel!"

My back arched again and I almost tore through the bedsheets. He started picking up the pace. I could feel myself getting close.

"Axel!"

I threw my head back as I came in Axels mouth. My body shuddered then relaxed on top of the bed. Axel moved up my body again and rested on top of me. He started tracing random patterns on my chest and gently kissed my forehead.

"How was your first orgasm?"

"Sh-shut up."

Axel chuckled and softly kissed my lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair and bit down roughly on his bottom lip. He smirked into the kiss and ran his hands down my body again. I bucked my hips against his and he let out a low groan. I already felt myself getting hard again and I knew Axel could feel it too.

"Hold on, Rox.."

He quickly rolled off of me and opened the drawer in his nightstand. I heard him rummage around and pull out a bottle of lotion. I wondered what else he was looking for.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

He ran his hand through his hair and glanced back over at me. Then he slumped down onto the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I cant believe I'm out of condoms."

"Sora gave me some... Check my pants."

Axel gave me a look of disbelief and slid off of his bed. It took him a minute to find my pants and another few seconds to find the condoms. He laughed and tossed my pants back onto the ground.

"I guess I'll have to thank Sora later. That little weirdo."

He put one of the foil wrapped condoms into his mouth and slipped out of his pajama pants. Then he crawled onto the bed and hovered over me. I stared up at him and bit my lip nervously. Axel smiled reassuringly at me and kissed me softly.

"God, i love you so much."

Axel smiled at me again and pushed my hair away from my face. He reached for the bottle of lotion and began coating his fingers with it.

"It's gonna feel weird at first.. But I promise it'll get better."

"O-okay.."

I didn't really know how this was gonna be done. I mean, in school they teach you how a man and a woman have sex. Sora was the one that told me how it's done between two guys, since he lost his virginty before me. I tensed up when I felt Axel's finger enter inside me. Hot tears rolled down my face and I dug my nails into Axel's back. He kissed my neck and sucked on the skin while he entered a second finger.

"Ax-axel! It hu-hurts!"

"I know, I know. Just hold on."

I buried my face into his neck and ran my nails along his back as he entered in a third finger. He started moving them around when he suddenly hit a spot that made me see stars.

"Oh my god!"

My body arched underneath Axel's and I dug my nails into his back again. He kept rubbing up against that same spot over and over until I was chanting out, 'Oh my god'. I was already out of breath by the time Axel removed his finers from inside me. My arms slumped down over my head as I stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath. I heard the foil being ripped off of the condom wrapper and knew what was coming up next. Axel positioned himself at my entrance and laced his fingers into mine.

"It's gonna hurt a little bit, ok?"

I nodded my head and shut my eyes tightly. Slowly but surely, he pushed himself inside of me. More tears rolled down my face and I threw my head back. Axel groaned and rested his forehead against the pillow.

"Jesus fucking christ, Roxas. You're so damn tight!"

I didn't responed, actually I couldn't responed. I was too afraid to open my mouth in fear that I would yell out in pain. Axel stopped moving and started panting very heavily. Then he slowly started to pull his length out before moving it back inside again. He exhauled sharply and repositioned his body against mine. He let go of my hands and moved my legs so that they wrapped around his waist better.

"Are you ok, Roxas?"

I quickly nodded my head and grabbed onto the sheets. Axel rested on top of me again and kissed my lips lovingly. He slowly pulled out again and pushed inside of me, angleing himself so that he hit that beautiful spot again. My vision went white and I bucked my hips up against his.

"Oh god! Axel!"

Axel grunted and started to pick up a slow but steady pace. I wrapped my arms around him again and trailed my nails along his back, leaving long red streeks. He attacked my neck again, sucking and biting at every bit of sking he could get at. He started thrusting faster and faster until I was chanting his name like some religious prayer. I felt myself coming closer to the edge and I knew Axel was almost spent too. We climaxed togehter, both shouting out strangled versions of each other's names. Then he slumped down on top of me and rested his forehead against mine. Our breaths mingled and he kissed me a few more times, distracting me while he pulled his length out of me.

"I love you so much, Roxas."

He said, while caressing my face. I cupped his face in my hands and softly kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Axel."

"You mean it?"

"We just made love, of course I mean it!"

Axel chuckled and kissed my forehead happily.

"Just wanted to make sure."

He rolled off of me and I felt him leave the bed. I didn't want to move. I was in heaven just where I was. But I felt him pulling the sheets off of the bed, then he rubbed them on my chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you off."

I flailed my arm at him and he ran off laughing. I couldn't figure out how he could have so much energy, I was so tired! But there was no way I was sleeping naked. I swung my feet over the side of the bed and searched the floor for my t-shirt. After everything going on, I have no idea where it was. When I tried standing up, there was a shooting pain on my lower back, so I fall back down on the bed. Instead of trying to get back up again, I just grabbed one of Axel's shirts on the floor and slipped it on. Axel came back in carrying my blanket and he frowned at me.

"Did you try getting up?"

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little bit."

"Sorry. It goes away."

He tossed the blanket on top of me and quickly pulled on his pajama pants again, not even bothering to put on underpants.

"Could you get mine?"

"Why? Never slept commando before?"

"No and I don't really plan on changing that."

"You're lucky i love you so much."

He searched the floor for my boxers and quickly grabbed them. He disappeared under my blanket and I felt him slip the boxers on over my legs. I laughed and arched my hips up so that I could make it easier for him. He chuckled and crawled up my body before resting on me again. I've never seen him so happy before. I ran my hand through his hair and gently kissed him.

"You're a very strange person, Roxas. One minute, I'm sure you hate my guts and the next minute you're in my bed kissing me."

"You're the strange one. Why didn't you just tell me all this before?"

"I was afraid you would reject me. I couldn't handle loosing you."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, makes me wonder why I didn't say anything **sooner**."

We both laughed. It felt good. It felt.. Right. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. I was so tired. I didn't know how much longer I could stay awake. Axel smiled and reached over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand. He slide his arm underneath my head and he wrapped his other arm around my waist. The sound of his breathing made me feel sleepy and the fact that he was playing with my hair wasn't helping much either. But I didn't know why I was fighting sleep. Maybe I was afraid that he would leave me in the morning.

"Are you... working tomorrow..?"

"Nope.. I'm gonna call in sick."

I smiled happily and buried my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close. This moment was so beautiful, so amazing, that I didn't want it to end.

"Guess you're not sexually frustrated anymore."

"... Shut up..."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
